<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprises by dragonshost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459667">Surprises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost'>dragonshost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirajane has a surprise for Freed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freed Justine/Mirajane Strauss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Français available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777472">Surprises</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus">FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old request</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Put this blindfold on. I have something to show you."</p><p>Freed gave his wife an apprehensive look as she held out the strip of cloth to him. In truth, it wasn't a blindfold at all, but one of Freed's ties (he preferred cravats, though he still kept a few ties around just in case the need for one arose). The beaming smile on Mirajane's face was in no way any indication of what she had in mind, or so experience told him.</p><p>"Mirajane," he reminded her gently, "while normally I'm not adverse to… whatever this is for…" honestly, when both parties were demons, a blindfold was <em>tame,</em> "we did promise to meet up with my team and your siblings for dinner. It wouldn't do to be late." Much as he loved playtime, and his wife, there were certain things Freed would not do under any circumstances. Being late ranked very high on that list. He was a demon, yes, but a punctual one.</p><p>Throwing her head back with a laugh, Mirajane forced the cloth into his hands. "We won't be late. I promise."</p><p>He couldn't restrain his curiosity, nor his fond smile for her. "Very well." Deft fingers secured the blindfold over his eyes in short order.</p><p>After a few moments, and some rustling noises (and several giggles from Mirajane), Freed felt something else pressed into his hands. His eyebrows furrowed, trying to decipher by touch what he was holding. It felt almost like photo paper, but not… quite. He was having a hard time placing it.</p><p>Before he could venture a guess, the blindfold fell around his neck, undone by Mirajane. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind, resting her chin on his collarbone.</p><p>As Freed stared in wonder at what he held in his hands, Mirajane softly whispered, "Feels real now, doesn't it?"</p><p>He nodded, rendered mute with emotion, and Mirajane pressed a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>"I can't wait to show everyone that we're going to be parents."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>